


Shockwave

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1-million-words, Community: 52_challenge, Destruction, Gen, Inspired by Photography, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches a pretty explosion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shockwave

**Author's Note:**

> For the 52 challenge prompt "Beauty" and [this image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/3random_zps6587b3f2.jpg) from the 1MW weekend challenge.

John watched sadly as the remains of Atlantis exploded, creating a brilliant flash. It was wrong, he thought, that something so painfully destructive would be so pretty. The blast wave lit up with greens, yellows, and reds, creating a rainbow of destruction that blasted out through the stars. The Daedalus was hit by it first, he could see out the corner of the panoramic window.

Then the _Apollo_ rocked as the blast wave washed over them, and John heard a few people lose their footing from the impact. He clenched the railing in front of him with slowly whitening knuckles, determined not to fall. Determined to keep watching this moment until the end. This whole thing was his fault anyway, and he was going to see it through. He owed his fellow Expedition members that much. He owed Atlantis that much.

That pretty light show was the remains of his home, of Atlantis, and he owed it to her to keep watching. Later, in the privacy of his bunk, he might mourn this loss, but right now, he had to be strong. He had a duty to see the Wraith-infected city destroyed, and he would carry it out to the end. It had been his tactical decision to retreat to the two Earth ships, and his decision to order the final attack on their home. Elizabeth had approved it, and Colonel Ellis had technically given the order, and some sergeant that John recognized by face but not by name actually pushed the button.

But it had been John's decision.

As the shockwave faded, and the pretty colors dissipated into the blackness, John sighed softly. Beside him, Elizabeth and Rodney echoed his sigh. It was done. The lost city of Atlantis and the Wraith technology infecting her were completely gone.

Hopefully.


End file.
